Dangerous and Wild
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Everything had blacken for her, she could only remember a few things but he had changed, he was no longer the lazy swordsman but a wild beast.
1. Chapter 1

Another Zoro/Nami story

Now I said that I would only do the two stories that I writing at the moment but I couldnt resist making another story. The inspiration for this came from a lesson I took in Sociology, we were learning about feral children and I thought I could twist it into a plot.

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

What had happened?

The first thing that had hit her, was the pain emitting from her stomach. Slowly she dragged herself to sit up, a hand pressing onto her stomach. Taking a deep breath in, she opened her eyes and frowned at the sight that was presented to her. The colour red had tainted everything, bodies scattered around, she looked down and noticed blood was seeping from her hand, she knew she had to go find Chopper but then she remembered, she wasnt alone at the begining.

He was with her before everything went wrong.

Scanning the area, she grabbed her Socrery Clima-Tact and cimbled to her feet, she dragged herself looking around the place. Avoiding some of the bodies, she wanted to call out for him but she could not find her voice so she used her eyes.

She looked down at her stomach, the pain was getting worst but she still had not found him and she was not going to abandon him. He was always saving her from trouble, he never asked for anything when came for her. She even asked him why he did, all she got was a stare, with no answer she left him but somewhere inside she really wanted to know.

"Where are you?"she mumbled.

Red and just more red, she didnt really want to know but however deep down inside her, she did want to know. All she could remember was walking with him, they had been quiet for she and him had gotten into a small arguement but then her mind went blank, however though her eyes did not see, it didnt meant it was the same for her ears and touch.

She remember, him shouting her name, the sound of swords meeting flesh, her being pushed to the ground and the moment her stomach felt like it had been lit of fire.

Letting out a sigh, she suddenly noticed something out of place. There was a lot of the colour red but among a large patch, she could see green in it. Dropping her Cima-Tact and ignoring the sharp pain in her stomach, she ran over, dropping to her knee's. She pulled his body over to her, his head rested on her lap.

That aweful colour, she now hated was pouring from him.

"Zoro!"

He would not wake but she could hear him breathing, she knew she had to get him and her back to Chopper. Looking down, she climbed to her feet slowly. She ignored the pain and lifted him up, he was resting half on her shoulder. Grabbing her Clima-Tact, she dragged herself and picked up his swords.

They were precious to him like her tangerines so she held onto to them tight. The journey would be long, she hoped that they would not run into something but if they did, she knew that she would have to defend them.

The sunlight was drifting away and the stars began to appear, she knew this was trouble so she tried to pick up her pace. Blood had stopped seeping from him however, she had begun to leave a trail behind her. Tree's became less and soon she could see the sand, she couldnt be more happy to hear the waves.

She smiled when she saw the Sunny Go and her nakama on the beach, she could see them running over to her.

"Nami-swan"

Oh how glad she was to hear that, soon they all became clear, no longer dots in the distance.

"Guys"she said.

Then she collasped, the last thing she saw was Luffy's worried face, he was saying something but she could not hear.

She reached out to him with her bloodie hand but then everything went black.

The sun light was the source that rudely woke her up, she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up. Looking around, she was in the medical bay upon Sunny and she let out a sigh of relief. Pulling back the blanket, she noticed her stomach was heavy bandages, Nami would ask Chopper how bad it had been. Pushing the blanket off, she noticed Zoro was not in room, shaking her head, she smiled. He was always a fast healer anyway, moving her legs off the edge and onto the floor, she took a deep breath and stood up on her feet.

So far, she felt ok so she began to slowly moved to the door. Turning the handle, she poked her head out and looked left then right. Seeing no one, she moved outside and began walking to her room she shared with Robin. Along the journey, she did not encounter anyone which slightly odd but she shook her head.

Maybe they were all out of the deck.

Brushing her lockets, she smiled into the mirror, finally feeling clean. She placed on some blue short shorts and her favourite bikina top, Nami wasnt afraid to show the bandage. Placing the brush down, she grabbed her braclets and opened the door that led out to the deck.

Enjoying the sun on her skin, Nami closed the door and walked around. Like she had thought, they were all on the deck except for Zoro. It was Franky who had spotted her first then the others had turned around. Chopper ran over with a smile as he hugged her leg, she rubbed his head with a smile.

"Your ok"he said.

"Of course, your a brillaint doctor"she replied.

Once she came down the stairs, it was Luffy who greeted her next, he looked concerned for the wound but she told him, she felt fine. Happy with the answer, he cheered and danced around with Chopper.

Sanji brought her an elegant drink and brought her a chair next to Robin, he told her not to move a finger for he would do everything she needed. Sometimes he went too far but she was not in the mood to bring him down, Brook nodded his head to her before asking to see her panties, she did have to move to hit the pervy skeleton for Robin had knocked him out.

The older women handed her a tangerine and she hugged Robin, relaxing in her chair, she watched them all but one thing was on her mind.

Where was Zoro?

"Robin?"

"Yes Nami"she replied.

"Where is Zoro?"Nami asked.

"After you collasped, Chopper ran with you to the bay while he instructed we move Zoro to the stock room. His injuries were too high of a risk to move him to the bay as well, at the moment, according to Chopper he needs to stay still and not to be moved" Robin explained.

Nami thanked her and turned her vision to the stock room, she wanted to go see if he was alright but something was stopping her from moving. Picking up the drink, Sanji had made for her, she took a sip.

Sitting in the chair, she relaxed and let the sun soak into her skin. Usopp was fishing with Luffy, the sharpshoot was concertrating but their captain was whining and pulling faces. Smiling at the sight, she turned to Brook who was mediatating. Normally, Zoro would be doing the same with the skeleton, Franky was working on the railing.

Two days ago, Sanji and Zoro had got into another fight and broke Sunny which did not make the cyborg happy. Robin who was sitting beside was reading a book, she couldnt read the title but she knew the older women enjoyed it. The small doctor, she had seen enter the stock room, he was still treating Zoro and it worried her slightly.

* * *

First part done

I hope you enjoyed it

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

Now I want to thank koryandrs for reviewing the first chapter

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

The day had gone quickly, in that time, she had read the newspaper and with the help from Usopp, she manged to pick a few of her tangerines. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, Sanji was plating the food while Luffy pulled faces at Chopper who squealed in delight.

Usopp was sketching something down and pointed it out to Franky, the cyborg, nodded and smiled. Brook was sipping his tea as he sat in his seat, a few times he had a conversation with Robin. The topic being about the book she had been reading, turning her head, she watched as Sanji placed each of the plates down.

Of course Luffy started tucking in, she looked at the empty space, letting out a sigh she then turned to Chopper.

"How is he doing?"she asked.

"He's healing but hasnt woken up"He replied.

Nami nodded and picked up her fork, everyone had began eating before her but as she was about to stab the little green dots that stared at her, the ship shook. Plates slide off the table, smashing onto the ground. Nami was held by Usopp when the ship shook, she knew she could not afford hurting her stomach and thanked him.

A loud howl growl was heard and once the ship had settle, Luffy ran straight out the door followed by Franky and Sanji. They all followed him but Nami and Robin were the last to leave, they turned to each other worried.

As Nami and Robin stepped out of the door, Sanji and Franky hit the walls even side of the women.

"Sanji! Franky!"Luffy shouted.

He turned around, ready to hit and beat the shit out of what attacked his nakama but as he stretched his arm, it returned back to his side. Chopper rushed to the cook and shipwright, he checked them over. Usopp stood shocked next to Luffy like the captain, he was ready to attack but seeing the cause of the Sunny shaking, he couldnt let go of the pellet.

Robin stood protectivly in front of Nami but she brought her hand to her mouth, Nami stepped to the side and looked on. Her eyes widened at the sight, the cause of the ship shaking was a man.

But that was not just a man, it was the first mate, the swordsman of the Sunny Go.

Zoro.

He had his back to them but once he did face them, Zoro shocked them even more. His eyes held no emotion but rather they looked wild like he was an animal. Zoro was crouched over as he stared at them, he was ready to attack if they approached him.

Swords no longer his weapon but his bare hands.

When Luffy took a step forward, Zoro growled at him which made the captain back away. There was nothing they could do, the more they stepped back, the further he stepped forward.

"Dont you have something to knock him out Chopper"Franky suggested.

"Yeah but not enough to knock him out"He replied.

"Chopper get it, Usopp shoot it at him"Luffy commanded.

The doctor scrambled around before entering the door, Robin sprouted arms when she noticed the swordsman was about to go after Chopper. He roared as he struggled, none of them wanted to hurt him but Luffy could not afford to have the rest of them injuried due to Zoro.

Usopp got ready with his slingshot and soon Chopper came back with a green vile, the small doctor covered Usopp's needles in the liquid and handed them carefully to the sharpshooter. He didnt really want to do this but Luffy had commanded it, he could see Robin was now struggling to keep a hold for Zoro was biting and tearing at the arms.

"Robin"

She let go of the swordsman, she fell backwards into the arms of Franky and Usopp shot at Zoro. They all watched as the needles hit Zoro right dead in the chest but he was still standing and the action had made him more angry.

Snaring as he brushed the needles off, he narrowed his eyes but they softened as he stared. Nami had caught this however he let his gaurd down and Sanji ran pass her, raising his leg. She couldnt let this happen, ignoring the pain that was coming from her stomach, she pelted it forward. Nami knew she was quicker than Sanji and she was now in front of Zoro, maybe an arms length away from the swordsman.

Sanji's eyes widened as he came down, he couldnt stop. He never wanted to hit Nami but thank god he didnt for Zoro had moved quicker than anyone had seen before and hit the cook back.

He stood in front of Nami, growling at the others.

"Nami"Luffy shouted.

She was terrified but she had seen the change in his eyes and something in her made her move, the same force made her reach out. Nami ignored the cries from the others and she touched Zoro's shoulder, she was expecting him to attack but that didnt happen.

He whined softly as he looked at her stomach, she followed his view and noticed the dark patch. Feeling woozy, she slowly collasped to her knee's as she placed her hand on it. Zoro moved to her side, still whining as he nudged her.

She could see the soft look in his eyes, Nami smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Im fine"she whispered slowly.

Chopper ran over, his doctor instincits kicking in, he stopped when Zoro moved in front of Nami however she grabbed his hand, he turned back.

"Friend"

He looked at Chopper before slowly stepping back to her side, the small reindeer didnt move until Nami told him, he would be fine. Chopper slowly moved the bandages and frowned at the wound.

"We need to get you back to the bay"he said.

She nodded and tried to slowly get up, she was helped up by Zoro who picked her up. He looked at Chopper and waited, the small doctor took the hint and guided the swordsman. Everyone else made sure not to get in their way, once the door closed on the three, Luffy opened the door and followed.

"Do we follow?"Usopp asked.

"Yeah bro"

Soon the others followed, in the medical bay, Chopper pointed to the bed and Zoro slowly placed her down. He sat on the floor next to the bed, he whined as he watched Chopper treat Nami. She tried to calm him down, telling him she was fine. Luffy and the others watched from the door, the captain was worried. None of them entered the room, Sanji had tried to step in but Zoro had lunged forward, his teeth showing as he growled.

He stood protectively in front of Chopper and Nami.

* * *

Second part done

I hope you enjoyed it

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter

Now I want to thank Aya Fuyuka, DrinkDanceParty and Canori for the awesome reviews that I got for the second Chapter.

:)

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

Chopper had already started to remove the bandage, he threw the blood soaked ones into the bin and walked over to his desk, he grabbed a few things such as bandages, cotton balls, his equipment and some alchol. He walked back to Nami and set his stuff down, Zoro had moved back to Nami's side.

The swordsman was whining as he looked down at the wound, it touched her heart, she raised her hand and touched his cheek.

"Im fine, it will be ok"she said softly.

She winced as Chopper placed the alchol cotton ball onto the wound, the small doctor took his hand away as he looked worried. The wound was still bleeding and he knew he had to clean it but seeing her in pain scared him. Feeling a nudge, he looked to his left, Chopper saw Zoro nudging him with his hand. He looked worried but his focus was on Nami, taking a deep breath, Chopper began to clean the wound.

During the time he started cleaning the wound, Robin had tried to approach Nami but the growling stopped her. She wanted to be there to comfort Nami but she couldnt so she stepped back next to Franky who placed a hand on her shoulder, Zoro looked at Robin, his eyes becoming narrowed before turning to Nami.  
He saw the pain that was showing upon her face, frowning, he moved over to Robin and nudged her with his hand.

"Get your hands away from Robin-chan"Sanji yelled.

Zoro growled at him but nudged Robin again, Sanji was about to hit him but Robin held her hand up, she stepped forward and watched Zoro nudge her again. She tilted her head, he looked at her then to Nami and then back to her, slowly it clicked together and she smiled.

Walking over to the empty chair, she sat down and took Nami's hand into hers.

"It will be over soon"she said gently.

Nami nodded as she leaned her head back as Chopper began to remove the stitches he had done before, pressing a cloth to the wound to contain the bleeding, he grabbed the needle and began to stitch it back up. Robin squeezed Nami's hand, she turned to the older women and smile then she heard the whining again so she turned her head to the left side.

Zoro was by her side, he was frowning as he moved closer. Smiling, she reached her hand out to him and the swordsman took her hand into his grip. He then turned to watch Chopper, the others by the door didnt move an inch. Luffy looked at Zoro, Chopper, Nami and Robin before turning around.

"I think we should leave"he said.

"But Robin-chan and Nami-swan..."Sanji protested.

Usopp had nodded as did Brook who turned around. The skeleton was gone and soon he was followed by Usopp and Franky who had taken hold of Sanji. Luffy was the only one left, letting out a sigh, he turned to Chopper.

"Make sure she gets better Chopper, we have faith in you and Nami rest easy"he said.

"Will do captain"she said smiling.

Luffy nodded before he ran after the others, Zoro had watched the whole scene but he turned his attention back onto Chopper. After a while, Chopper smiled as he placed down the needle.

"All done, just need to wrap it up"he said.

Nami nodded and with the help from Robin, she sat up. Chopper grabbed the bandage and placed the cotton part with a few more cotton pads onto the wound then he began to wrap it around her. Once the small doctor was done, he stepped back and smiled. Chopper walked over to the sink and got her a glass of water, she thanked him and took a drink before she took a sip.  
The feeling of the water running down her throat was good, she handed him the glass back which he took back to the sink. She turned to Robin and thanked her, the older women smiled at her.

"I need to thank Zoro for letting me"she replied with a small laughter.

Nami turned to Zoro who hadn't left her side, he tilted his head as he looked at the bandage. She looked him over and noticed that he was bleeding a little so she pointed it out to Chopper who was grabbing his equipment again.

"Must of hurt himself when he exited the stock room"Robin commented.

True to what the older women said, the stock room, needed to be built again for Zoro had destroyed it when he wanted to exit it. Chopper approached him but the swordsman moved back, a small growl coming from him. The doctor tried again and he got the same result, he turned to Robin and Nami. The older women suggested that she hold him down but Nami rejected that idea.

"He might see you as a threat if you do that, pass me one of the cotton balls Chopper"Nami said.

So Chopper did and she motioned Zoro over, he moved to her and Nami wiped the blood off his cheek, she watched him wince so she stopped but he nudge her hand. Nami did a few patches and then motioned to Chopper to start, the small reindeer was scared but he did it and Zoro stayed still. Letting out a sigh of relief, Chopper began to check him over, cleaning the wounds then wrapping them.

"All done"Chopper said.

"Thank you Chopper"Nami replied.

Chopper smiled, Nami let out a yawn and Robin suggested she should get some sleep. She smiled and agreed with them but she told them that she wanted to sleep in her own room.

"Would that be ok Chopper?"Robin asked.

"Yeah, as long as she doesnt move to much. She needs to let the stitches take place"he explained.

Nodding, Robin helped Nami out of the bed and to the door. Chopper was going to change his form to help but Zoro beat him to it, the swordsman took her into his arms and looked at Robin. She understood that he was waiting for her to lead him, nodding, she began to walk. Soon they reached the girls room, Nami pointed to one of the beds and he placed her down, she got under the cover.

Chopper left her a glass of water and some pain killers, he and Robin stood by the door ready to leave.

"Is Zoro coming?"he asked.

Robin looked over to the bed, Nami had already fallen asleep and Zoro was looking down at her, he tilted his head and she swore, that she had seen him smile. The swordsman crouched down on the floor and looked at them, Robin nodded to him and gently pushed Chopper out before closing the door.

"I believe he is staying"

* * *

Third part done

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters further along will explain what happened

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter

Now I want to thank Aya Fuyuka, koryandrs, Canori and panicatthediscofreak7 for the awesome reviews that I got for the Third Chapter.

:)

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

When the pair had stepped out of the women's room, they were met by Sanji who had been waiting by the stairs. He smiled at Robin and gave a nod to Chopper however he noticed that Nami was not with them so he asked where she was.

"She is resting in her bed"Robin answered as she moved the stairs.

"Robin-chan so thoughtful"the cook said.

But then he noticed that Zoro was not with them, he looked at Chopper who was staring back at the door. In the medical bay, the swordsman didnt want to leave Nami's side, thinking carefully he put two and two together. Ready to barge in, Sanji felt a hand clamp down onto his mouth, moving his eyes to see who. He was shocked to see the hand was not attached to a body but had come out of his shoulder, he moved his eyes to Robin.

The women in question had narrowed her eyes at him then formed a few more hands to move Sanji down the stairs, she followed him with Chopper stepping down next to her. Franky raised an eyebrow as he watched the three with a grin, walking over, he looked down at Sanji then up to Robin, she smiled at him.

"Zoro will be staying with Nami until she wakes up"she said.

"Alright, the others are in the kitchen"he replied.

He watched the hands carry Sanji off followed by Robin, Franky wondered what would of happened if the love cook had stormed into the room, the thought alone made him laugh. The small reindeer looked up at him and asked what was funny but he shook his head, Franky gently pushed Chopper towards the kitchen.

When they entered the room, everyone else was laughing at Sanji, he moved to sit next to Robin after closing the door. She released the cook and he made a dash for the door but serval hands popped out, he turned back to her.

"Robin-chan, she shouldnt be left alone with that beast"he moaned.

"Things will be fine"she replied.

Brook passed her over a tea cup, thanking him, she lifted the cup to her lips. Luffy and Usopp had stopped laughing at how Sanji looked riduculous when the older women brought him in, they made space for Chopper. Soon the cook turned to the fridge, he decided to make something since they all were in the kitchen. Usopp had been showing Chopper something when Luffy tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Do you know whats wrong with Zoro"Luffy asked.

This was the first time they brought up the topic of Zoro and his new changed attitude, Chopper shook his head and explained to them that he would need to examine the swordsman more to find out, Luffy frowned as he leaned back however Robin thought she might say something that could help with identfying what happened.

"Maybe something happened when the two were alone, Nami did come back bleeding heavu along with Zoro with many wounds"she said.

"Yeah Robin might be onto something"Franky piped in.

The older women smiled at him which he replied with a wink, Sanji had caught this and frowned, moving over to Robin. He handed her a drink but she shook her head as she told him that Brook's tea was enough for her, the cook nodded as he moved to get the plates and Usopp was the one who took the drink. Luffy had listen to her and he did wondered what had happened to his two nakama that day.

During that day, Nami and Zoro had gotten into a small agruement about something however the others did not know what but whatever it was caused the navigator to storm off, Zoro had followed after her. It had surprised Robin when he pushed Sanji back and lept off the Sunny Go to follow after Nami, it seemed to shocked them all except for Franky who just grinned.

"Maybe we should ask Nami"Usopp suggested.

"After she has rested maybe"Brook replied.

"Yeah, she needs her rest"Chopper piped in after Brook.

Soon they all began to eat the meal Sanji had cooked, he had saved a two plates for Nami and Zoro. It annoyed him that the swordsman was with the beautiful sleeping Nami, what if he was pretending to be wild just to get to Nami and to annoy him. The older women had noticed Sanji facail expression had changed so she nodded to Brook, who nodded back in reply, the skeletopn soon brought up a pervy conversation with the cook which made him forget about the thought he had.

Robin knew Sanji would think otherwise with Zoro's change but she knew it was real and not fake, if the swordsman wanted to have Nami and make Sanji jealous, he would of done it successfully already. Finishing off her tea, Robin turned her head to the door, she hoped Nami was ok.

"Dont worry, we will get to the bottom of things"Franky said to her.

"Indeed we will"she replied smiling.

Slowly rubbing her eyes, Nami woke up to the sound of laughter outside her door. Pushing herself gently up, she looked down at her wound, it had not bled when she fell asleep which was good. Stretching her arms, she pulled the covers off her and moved to the side. Nami did wondered if Zoro left with the others but when she felt someone rub her leg, she now knew he didnt.

Looking down, she was greet by Zoro had slept on the floor, he was looking at her wound then back up to her face.

"Im alright promise"she said softly.

He stood up and she placed a hand on his chest to support her when she stood up, Zoro was alright with it, he even helped her slightly. Thanking him, she walked to her cupboard and looked at her clothes, picking out the outfit she wanted to wear. She turned back to him but all Zoro did was tilt his head, Nami was a bit embrassed to undress in front of the swordsman but he wasnt himself and she hoped he wouldnt remember so she began to undress then slowly she re-dressed herself.

Happy with feeling clean, she moved to the door and opened it, Nami let Zoro out first. He stood in front of her, looking around, happy with no threat he moved forward so that she could come out of the room. The swordsman moved around of his hands, almost like an ape walked, she stood near him for if she didnt, Nami knew he would freak out slightly. Soon she could see the others on the deck, it was Usopp who spotted them, he waved at her which she smiled.

"Nami's awake"Luffy said smiling.

Chopper ran over to her but stopped at the stairs, she and the others knew that the small doctor was still afraid of Zoro but the man in questioned nodded to the reindeer and grunted, this made Chopper smiled and he walked up the stairs.

"Thank you"he said to Zoro.

He asked her if he could look at the wound, Nami nodded and took off her jumper, Chopper scanned it before stepping back.

"It looks ok, just dont move around too much"he replied.

"Of course"Nami answered.

Planting a kiss onto the small doctors head, she moved over to Robin and Franky, all Nami wanted to do was relax in her chair and take in the sun. When she didnt hear anyone behind her, she turned around to see Chopper talking to Zoro, the swordsman hadnt said a word but only grunted.

Did Chopper understand him?

"Maybe"Robin piped in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters further along will explain what happened

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter

Now I want to thank Guest Sam for reviewing the first chapter and I want to thank the readers and the viewers.

:)

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

Nodding to the older women, she sat down, Franky was about to offer her some cola when they heard growling and in a flash, Zoro was in front of her. Nami didnt know how he had managed to get here so quick but she shook her head and was about to tell him that Franky was a friend when Zoro tilted his head then he grunted to the cyborg.

"I wont harm her, you know that"Franky said smiling.

Zoro looked at Franky , he then lifted his hand up which the cyborg pressed his fist too. The swordsman smiled and hopped around, this surprised the two women but it brought smiles, he moved over to Nami and sat next to her. Franky passed her the drink which she took a sip of, the cold feeling was so refreshing, Robin began to tell her that she had slept for a day and they hadnt moved of course.

"Also there is something we would like to ask you"Robin said.

"What is it?"she asked.

"What happened on the island sis"Franky asked.

She was about to ask what they meant but it slowly came to her, they meant the day, they had came back bleeding. With a sigh, she rubbed her face as she thought about it then she heard the whine so she took her hands away and looked to Zoro, the swordsman was frowning.  
He was the only one who really knew what had happened to them.

"Nami-swan"

"Oh crap"she mumbled.

Robin laughed next to her, the owner of the voice was the cook, Sanji and by the looks of it. He had a well done drink for her and was approaching her, Nami didnt really want to deal with now, Zoro had seen the look on her face and turned to the blonde who was coming up the stairs. The swordsman rushed pass Franky and growled loud, Sanji stepped back, he wanted to give Nami her drink but this stupid fool was in the way.

"Move you shitty man"he said.

But all he got was a growl, Franky warned him not to move but he shook his head and pushed pass the swordsman suddenly the drink flew out of his hands and he was pulled into the air then slammed into the deck were Luffy and Usopp had been playing with Chopper. Sanji rubbed his head but he didnt get a chance to get back up because he was grabbed again and thrown into a wall then he heard it, the growl.

Nami had stood up, scared at what she had seen. She moved next to Robin as Franky ran over to Zoro, he took hold of the swordsman trying to tell him to leave the cook. It all happened in a flash but she knew if Franky didnt stop Zoro, he would of killed Sanji.

"Calm down bro"

The swordsman slowly relaxed and got out of Franky's grip, he moved back up the stairs and to Nami, Robin stood in front of her protectively. They had to be carefully with how they approached Nami now and Zoro, the man began to whine softly as he bowed his head.

"Its alright Robin, he wont hurt us"Nami whispered.

She hated seeing him sad, all she wanted to do was comfort him, the older women nodded and moved away. This gave Nami the chance to move over to Zoro, she dropped to her knee's and looked him over though she knew Sanji had not been able to hit him, she couldnt help but look. He nudged her and she smiled as she stroked his back, getting up, she moved back to her seat.

For the rest of the morning, Nami sat in her chair with Zoro beside her. It was Franky who brought them the food from the kitchen since the swordsman wouldnt let Sanji get anywhere close, her stomach was now full which was good. Nami could tell that Zoro was happy having a good meal, she had moved over to Usopp and asked about their position. The sharpshooter had told her though he told her from a distance, he was scared of getting attack by Zoro though the man was sitting by Franky who was working on something.

Soon Luffy approached her, this made Zoro look up and move over to her. He was wary of the guy because he had a strong aura but he seemed not to be a threat.

"Nami what happened?"he asked.

Sighing she looked down to Zoro who tilted his head, the other slowly gathered around them except for Sanji. Nami being to explain to them that once she was in the forest, Zoro had caught up with her quick. They were both quiet as they walked but she could see he wanted to say something.

"How did you get hurt?"Brook asked.

"This is were it gets hard to remember, my vision was blurred but I could only hear a few things"she replied.

Something had hit her in the stomach and the pain began to spread then she was pushed to the ground, she thought something flew over her head but wasnt to sure. Zoro shouted her name and the sound of swords meeting flesh reached her ears until it went quiet.

"When I woke up, it was a mess, blood everywhere and bodies scattered everywhere. I knew I was bleeding but I couldnt see Zoro so I began to search, when I found him, he was out and bleeding"Nami said.

"So you picked him up and carried him by yourself back to the beach"Luffy said.

"Yeah, I couldnt leave him there and get you lot, I had to protect us both even if I was in pain"she said looking at Zoro who nudged her with his hand.

She took hold of his hand with a smile, Nami turned to the others and told them that was all she could remember. The only person who would of knew what happened would be Zoro but they all knew he couldnt talk but then Chopper stepped forward with a frown.

"I have something to say"

"What is it Chopper"Usopp asked.

"I have a secret, I didnt want to say "he replied.

Chopper looked like he was on the verge of crying so Nami picked up the reindeer and rocked him slightly telling him it was ok, she then asked him if he could tell them what it was.

"I can understand Zoro when he grunts"he said.

She and Robin thought maybe he could and this was great news, maybe they find out a few things from Zoro. Nami asked what Zoro had said to him earlier which he replied that the swordsman said he could go see Nami.

"So what did he say to Franky?"Robin asked.

Chopper looked to Zoro and asked the man, the grunting came and the small doctor smiled then turned to Franky.

"He said he knows you wouldnt harm Nami for he remembers you Franky"

"Really "Franky said grinning.

"I wondered why?"Brook said.

Nami had seen the cyborg blush, did Franky trust Zoro with a secret. She turned back to Zoro and noticed he was yawning, Luffy wanted to ask something but she told them all that he was tired and that they could try this again later. They nodded, Usopp and Luffy moved to the railing to fish while Brook left to get his violin. Zoro looked around and moved towards her grove but he stopped and looked back before grunting.

"Chopper?"Robin asked.

"He wants us to follow"he replied.

She nodded and followed him with Chopper still in her arms, Robin moved next to her while Franky was behind them. The five were now in the grove, Zoro had sat down in the shade of one of the tree's, Nami had put Chopper down and the small doctor sat next to him. Slumber taking him next, Franky moved to the other side of Zoro and soon he too fell asleep, this made the two women laugh.

"Would you like to tend to your tangerines?"Robin asked.

Taking hold of the basket, Nami nodded. The two women did not move far from the men for they suspected that Zoro who was a sleep was still keeping an eye on Nami, Robin plucked off the tangerines from the tree's with the help of Nami pointing them out, she was in charge on the basket for she couldnt do much with her wound.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters further along will explain what happened

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


	6. Chapter 6

6th Chapter

I want to thank Bashsister23 for reviewing chapter and AsuraDemonGod for reviewing chapters 1 to 5.

Big thanks to the readers and viewers.

:)

xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask, I love writing.

Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

Soon Nami and Robin had finished collecting the tangerine, smiling they placed the baskets down, half way through Zoro had woken and watched them but then walked over to Nami. The older women watched them and smiled, seeing Zoro like this it brought out a side that the others really never saw well maybe they did but didnt watch as carefully as they thought. Franky joined her and told Nami, he would take the baskets down, thanking him. Nami watched as the cyborg walked away followed by Robin who offered to help.

There was something defiantly going on between the two.

Looking at Zoro, she wondered if Chopper could ask him what happened. Nami wanted to know for she hadnt been able to help the swordsman and now he was paying the price by becoming some what of a beast. Nodding to herself, she headed out of the grove and knew that he was following her by the sound of how he walked, he moved like an ape.

Knowing that Chopper would be mostly likely in the medical bay, she headed there, on the way there she had decided that maybe a shower would be good later. Approaching the door marked Bay, she knocked then pushed it opened to see Chopper pulling off little spikey balls off Luffy, shaking her head she smiled.

"What happened to you?"she asked.

"I almost caught this big fish but it spat these at me, they hurt, Ouch!"Luffy replied.

"Sorry, almost done"Chopper piped.

The captain nodded, Nami smiled as she watched while Zoro looked on and moved back when the Luffy let out a cry for the last spike was very painful, Zoro grunted and the other two looked at Chopper.

"He asks if you going to be ok"he said smiling.

Luffy held up his thumbs to Zoro and the swordsman smiled then slowly moved again but he still didnt trust this man for the aura, Nami walked over to Chopper, the small doctor asked her if her wound was acting up which got a whine out of Zoro, she smiled to him then turned to Chopper.

"No but there is something I want to ask"she said.

"What?"he asked.

"You said you could understand Zoro maybe you could ask him what happened that day"Nami answered.

The small nodded and told her he would give it a try, Luffy was on his way out but hearing this made him stop and turned back, he really wanted to know. They watched as Chopper moved his hands around and grunted like Zoro, the swordsman became still and quiet, now this worried him so Nami approached him calling his name but suddenly he looked up and his eyes became slits then ran to the door.

Luffy had pulled Nami out of the way and Zoro burst through the door howling, they could hear him moving. Looking at each other they followed after him, they listened to the howling and went the way were there was destruction, Franky was not going to like this.

Now outside they watched as he climbed the mast and howled, Zoro was acting differently and it worried him. The others came out and tried to get him down but nothing would do, Usopp ran to the edge of the railing and frowned. Running over to Luffy, he told the captain that he could see movement coming from the left side but other voice piped in.

"Movement on the right"Brook called out.

"Movement from the rear"Franky shouted.

This was confusing and he looked to Nami who was in the middle of the deck, her focused still on Zoro however she did not see the tenacle that rose to the side of the ship and darted to her, before anyone could yell her name, the monster dragged Nami over the ship into the water. Luffy ran to the railing, reaching his hand out but there was nothing he could do.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Looking up, Robin watched as Zoro dove from the top straight into the water after Nami and the monster. Sanji tried to go after them but he was held back by Usopp, he kicked the sharpshoot but what he was told made him stop.

"If you go, he may attack you forget Nami"

Robin ordered them to get ready for when Zoro came back up with Nami so they all ran around while Luffy and Franky watched from the railing, they hoped Zoro in this state would be able to do it. The swordsman swam as fast as he could kick and he was ripping the shreds out of the monster, all he wanted to do was kill the thing but then he noticed it, the orange locks.

Eyes becoming normal, Zoro left the monster well what was left of it and moved to her, Nami was having trouble and could feel her last breath wanting to escape then she felt someone pulling at her. Green was the colour she saw and she felt the relief sink into her body, Zoro had come for her like he always did, no matter the situation he would be her knight in armour.

With the help from Franky and Luffy, they were pulled up and Zoro placed her down while he tried to catch his breath, Nami sat up slowly.

"N...a.."

"N.a..m

"Na..m.i"

She turned to Zoro who was now looking at her, had Nami heard right was he trying to talk to her. Looking at the others, they had the same facial expression, was Zoto trying to say something.

"Nami"

"Zoro thank you"she said.

He tackled her into a hug and all he could do was repeat her name, Luffy sat down grinning and the others smiled. The swordsman was slowly coming back to them, bit by bit. After Luffy, Robin and Sanji made sure there were no more monster coming to them due to Zoro's howling, Sanji returned to the kitchen to make them something eat after the whole deal while Franky along with Robin went to check the damage he had done.

Chopper had led her to the medical bay, wanting to make sure that her wound didnt open, seeing that nothing had changed. He smiled up at her and told Nami she could leave now, thanking him she walked out of the hole made by Zoro. Usopp was with Brook standing watch in case something did come, her and Zoro soon pass the bathroom door and that made her stop.

"Nami?"he said tilting his head.

Earlier she decided she wanted a shower but now a good long bath was what she needed after the hole monster deal, opening the door, she moved to the large tub and began to run the water. An hour later, it was filled and the room was now steamy which made her smile. Zoro had entered with her into the room but he stood gaurd, slipping out of her clothes, she moved into the water.

Letting out a relaxed sigh.

She had no trouble undressing in front of Zoro for he had seen her naked before and it didnt seem like he noticed really, rubbing the soap across her arms, she felt something splash her so she turned around but no one was there then Nami tilted her head to see if Zoro was still by the door but suddenly his face popped out of the water, scaring her.

"Geez"she said holding her hand to her chest.

All he did was smile at her, Nami felt uncomfortable but he nudge her hand that had the soap then she realized, Zoro hadnt had a bath or shower in a long time so she moved closer to him and began to remove his clothing. Grabbing the sponge, she began to scrub, Nami could see he was enjoying it and so was she which caused her to smile.

Soon they were done and she dried off, watching her, Zoro copied her. And now they wore robes, first they went to her room so she could change and once she was done, she headed to the door but Robin came in holding clothes belong to Zoro.

"I thought you might need these"she said.

Nami thanked her and watched her leave, shaking her head, she turned to Zoro and handed them to him. A few times she had to help him but he was getting the hang of it and they left the room towards the kitchen to eat. Once in the room, she told them all that they would need to re-frame from asking Zoro what happened, they did not want what happened earlier.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters further along will explain what happened

Dont hesitate to drop a review as it is very helpful for the next chapter and so on


End file.
